A Certain Kind of Love
by CranberryLolli
Summary: A certain kind of love, yet a certain kind of hate. A series of KHR drabbles/ficlets. Various X Reader :)) Enjoy!
1. Skinny Dipping (TYL Squalo)

"I'm not going in there, Squalo."

"VOI! Stop changing your mind, woman! Get in here NOW."

You stood near the edge of the lake in the nude, shivering like a leaf. Although you and Squalo had both agreed to do this, you couldn't help but feel unnerved. It had nothing to do with the fact that you were butt naked in front of him – you experienced that in the bedroom many times.

"Yeah, well… Lussuria mentioned that there're all sorts of weird shit in the water, like you know, bacteria and snakes and such…" You rubbed your arms absent-mindedly, staring at a rock instead of Squalo's face until you heard water splash. Your lover had gotten out of the lake and was now stomping towards you.

You got into a battle stance while trying not to look at his (wonderful) lower region. "What are you doing…?"

Your mind barely registered what had happened before he picked you up and threw you into the water. You resurfaced angrily seconds later, wiping your face as the cold penetrated your bones.

"I'm gonna kill you, you piece of shit!"

Squalo, already in the water, wrapped his arms around your waist and breathed, "Shut up, _," before smashing his lips against yours. You smirked; this unexpected side of him was what made you fall in love with your shark man in the first place.

After you both broke apart, albeit unwillingly, you pushed him an arm's length away gently.

"No sex for the next three days for throwing me into the water."

Squalo blinked as you smiled sweetly and swam away.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"


	2. Gloves (TYL Mukuro)

A glint in his mismatched eyes was all it took to send your heart pounding a thousand times faster.

He kept his intense gaze on you while working on his gloves, biting the tip of a finger and peeling it off like he had all the time in the world.

That was it. His striptease was getting unbearable for you – to prove your point, you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly.

He smirked. "Kufufu, patience is a virtue, my dear _."

You pouted.

Nevertheless, you still wondered if he had been taking burlesque classes behind your back.


	3. A Brighter Day (Yamamoto)

You sat at your usual seat by the window, wishing that you were somewhere else as you gazed at the cloudless sky.

Today was just not your day. Your neighbor had accidentally broken your room window in the morning and while clearing the mess up, you had gashed your palm deeply. Not to mention, the 'red river' decided to flood today, causing waves of pain to surge through your body.

You were not the type who complains to her friends all the time, so you simply isolated yourself, preferring to be alone.

"Yo! _!"

Upon hearing the familiar cheery voice, you turned around to face the tall baseball freak, as Gokudera liked to call him.

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun…"

He sat down opposite you, chocolate brown eyes studying your face. "You're not yourself today. A penny for your thoughts?" You smiled and told him you were just not in the mood for anything.

"Hey… don't you think the sky's brighter today?" you asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Nope. The sky looks the same to me!" he grinned.

"Oh, I just thought so… Never mind."

"Well, my dad once said that if the sky looks brighter to you, it's because you got outmatched by it. So if you're gloomy, the sky would seem brighter than you are." Yamamoto then rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I guess that's why people always say that I'm happy all the time. Can't let the sky win!"

Blinking, you processed what he had said, before letting out the best laugh you've ever had in a while.


	4. Distraction (TYL Belphegor)

You were trying. You were trying so damn hard not to succumb to the distraction, but your eyes promptly betrayed you when they shifted from the TV screen to Belphegor…

…Or more specifically, his lower region.

"Ushishishi, that guy needs to get laid…" he commented randomly.

You twitched. "Seriously, Bel. What's with the boner?! Can you like, keep it away or something? I'm trying to watch TV and it's a distraction!"

Belphegor broke into a grin comparable to that of a Cheshire Cat's. "Wanna help me do it?" he said huskily as he got off of his chair and moved towards you.

You scoffed and folded your arms across your chest. "NO," you replied hotly, the blush on your cheeks clearly visible.

"Nobody says no to the prince…" The assassin loomed over you, trapping you in your corner of the couch.

Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a day.


	5. Awkward (TYL Gokudera)

They were still there an hour later. You peeked at them from behind a wall and studied them closely for the second time. Well, it wasn't everyday that four tall, smoldering hot men patronized the restaurant you worked at. 'Must be models,' you thought, inwardly sighing at your own miserable life.

It took some time for you to peel your eyes off of them, but eventually, you carried on with your business.

A while later, you had just served a lady her dessert when a velvety voice said, "Excuse me, miss." You turned around and, to your surprise, saw one of the men from earlier on.

His eyes – you noticed they were green – refused to meet yours as his face held a pained expression.

You raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. "May I help you, sir –"

In a flash, he closed the gap between the two of you and pressed his lips against yours stiffly. You heard someone scream, "To the extreme!" as your eyes widened to the size of saucepans, with your arms raised against his chest. You were absolutely stumped.

The man broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity. Again, his eyes looked at anywhere but your flushed face.

"I'm sorry. It was a dare," he coughed, as you slowly brought a hand to your quavering lips. The shock evident in your eyes then turned into fire.

"That was my first kiss, you asshole!"

SLAP.

The next day onwards, the man visited you everyday without fail to try to make it up to you.

And that was how you came to know Gokudera Hayato.


	6. Tingle (Byakuran)

Words could not describe how you felt whenever Byakuran touched you. It was like a strange tingling sensation that ran through your every nerve.

Whenever he touched your hands, complimenting about how smooth they were, or played with your tresses, you felt it. It made you blush, it made your head spin… It made you feel completely different.

"_!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Come sit with me for a while! It can get lonely here sometimes," he pouted.

You bit your lip, slowing making your way over. As you sat down on the leather couch, he pulled you onto his lap.

"B-Boss?" you stuttered, your face flushing a deep red as your entire body went rigid.

The white-haired man sighed contentedly, "It's better this way," before burying his face into your neck, his arms wrapped tightly around you.

The tingle promptly exploded like a firework, and soon enough, you surrendered to the godly man before you.


End file.
